Harry Potter & the Founders of Hogwarts
by Elaine Black
Summary: During a quiddetch game Harry is sent a thousand years into the past where he meets the Hogwarts founders and makes a few discoveries along the way.
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and The Founders of Hogwarts  
Chapter 1 (A/N) This story takes place in Harry Potter's 5th year. During Harry's first quidditch game of the year, against Slytherin, Please r/r. Harry was inside the Gryffindor locker room, about to give his pep talk to the team. He was tapping his foot in a very nervous way. This was going to be Gryffindor's first quidditch game with him as captain. He saw the team looking at him expectantly, and decided this was the time to make his speech. He cleared his throat to get their attention." "Slytherin is a tough team to beat, but that's only because they cheat.'' (A/N Yes I know that rhymes and no I didn't mean to do that.) "However when it comes down to skill we are ten times the team they are. So let's go and show Slytherin what a real quidditch team looks like." Harry then looked around at his team and was pleased to see they didn't look quite as nervous as before. "Well let's go," said Harry in a voice full of confidence. He led his team on to the quidditch pitch. The Slytherin team was already there. The team looked the same as it had before only with a few minor differences. Marcus Flint had finally graduated though barely, so Warrington was the new captain. Also Zambini Blaise was the new chaser. As Harry and Warrington shook hands rather harder then was necessary. Harry noticed Malfoy was looking a little sulky. Probably upset that I'm the Gryffindor team captain but he's not the captain of the Slytherin team thought Harry. Harry mounted his Firebolt and kicked off at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. Once he was fifty feet in the air he started looking in every direction for the golden snitch. All of a sudden Harry lets out a loud cheer for his best friend Ron Weasley, who had just stopped Blaise Zambini from scoring. Harry knew it had been the right decision to make Ron the new keeper. He went back to looking for the snitch. Ten minutes later nothing much had happened. The score was Gryffindor 20 Slytherin 0. All of a sudden Harry spotted the golden snitch. It was a few inches above the grass underneath the Slytherin goal posts. Harry dived, he saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy was wearing a very triumphant smile. "Bye bye Potter" he said in a low voice no one could hear. He took out his wand and muttered, "Espinolia" and pointed his wand straight at Harry. Harry had just grabbed the snitch when all of a sudden he was enveloped in light of all different colors. It was moving very fast backward. Harry thought he was going to be sick. He shut his eyes tightly, when all of a sudden he hit the ground very hard and blacked out. "What do you think he was doing out there on the quidditch pitch." said a woman in a gentle whisper. "I have no idea," said a man in a deep voice. "I was just there walking around the grounds when all of a sudden I see this boy appear out of no where and hit the ground." "It's certainly a good thing you were there Godric" said another women. Harry had been listening to these voices for a few minutes, too tired to open his eyes. However when he heard the name Godric his eyes immediately snapped open. He tried to sit up but a pretty kind faced woman laid a gentle hand on his chest and forced him to stay lying down. "Where- Where am I?" Harry stammered. "In the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the man named Godric. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was very tall about 6 feet 4 inches. "But I can't be" said Harry, he then remembered that they had referred to that man as Godric. "Wait," said Harry in a very breathless voice. He looked at the room around him; the hospital wing looked very different. The things were new but looked very old fashioned. Harry suddenly understood. "Are you Godric Gryffindor?" The man nodded. (A/N THANK YOU for reading this, please read and reviews. Don't be too harsh this is my first fan fic.) 


	2. Chapter Two

(A/N sorry this took so long, I got sidetracked with school, homework, and my own stories, you know ones that belong to me. Thank you for all the reviews, I tried to fix the punctuation. Well here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 isn't far behind.)  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS  
CHAPTER 2  
By Elaine Black "How do you know my name," said Godric, in a curious voice. Harry didn't know what to say. I don't know if I should tell them. I mean you're not supposed to interfere with time, that's what Hermione said. On the other hand, well, I've apparently gone back in time and I don't know how to get back, so I have to tell them. I'll just try not to tell them anything that will affect the future. I really hope this works though, Harry. "Well I think I got sent back in tome. Where I come from the year is 1995." Harry said in a low voice (A/N I looked in my J.K. Biography, which has 1994 as a timeline. Harry's 3rd year in 1993 so do the math) "The future" said the kind-faced woman in a shocked voice. "1995" said the other woman. "Yes. and that's how I knew your name sir, I go to Hogwarts, so of course I know the names of the people who founded it." said Harry in a low voice. "Well its 995 now, looks, like you traveled back an even thousand years, said a woman who had flowing black hair down to her waist, and warm brown eyes. She was about 6 feet tall. Harry didn't know how, but he just knew that this was Rowena Ravenclaw, which would make the short bland woman with blue eyes which seemed very gentle Helga Hufflepuff. "You're Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff," said Harry in a voice of disbelief. "Yes" said Rowena kindly. Well, now you seem to know who we are, and yet we have no idea what your name is," said Helga warmly. "My name is Harry Potter," he said in an anxious voice. "I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but do you have any idea on how I can get back to my own time." he said in a voice that was just now starting to sound normal again. The shock of finding himself a thousand years in the past was finally starting to wear off now. "Well..., there is a potion and spell that can get you back, but the potion will take two weeks to make." said Rowena. "I'll talk to Salazar and making it." said Helga in a sweet voice. Salazar! Salazar Slytherin, of course. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't it occur to me that he was here too? thought Harry furiously. "Does Salazar Slytherin have to be the one to make the potion.?" asked Harry timidly. Aware that other three founders looked slightly tense. "Of course Salazar will make the potion, if any of us tried it, it probably wouldn't work." said Helga giving Godric a somewhat scared look. "Why are you worried about Salazar? Do you know something about him we don't, from the future?" asked Godric moving around the hospital wing giving Harry a very curious look. "Well, sort of" replied Harry. He didn't know what to do, on the one hand, he wasn't supposed to mess with time. On the other hand, if he told them they might get rid of Salazar for good. Which would mean there would be no Voldemort, and then a thought occurred to him. If there was no Voldemort, his parents would still be alive; Neville's parents wouldn't be insane. So many bad things would be undone. However, who knows what else might be changed if I tell them. Harry was very distraught. He didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, however, many pictures flashed before his eyes. The flash of green light he'd seen. So many times, in his nightmares. All the horrible things his aunt and uncle and cousin Dudley had ever said, or done to him. Voldemort's face when he had faced him in his first year, and stopped him from taking the sorcerer's stone. Facing the giant basilisk down in the chamber of secrets. Hearing his mother's screams whenever the dementors were close by. Almost losing Sirius to them. Right before he became aware of the founders in the room again, he saw the final flash back. Cedric falling to the ground dead, and Voldemort rising out of the stone cauldron. In an instant, Harry decided to tell them all he know about Salazar Slytherin, the chamber of secrets, everything. Harry started to say "Salazar Slytherin-" but was interrupted by Rowena Ravenclaw "Wait, no, don't say anything young man. Godric you know we can't let him tell us anything like that, from the future, it could alter time." "Rowena, you know what I think of Salazar, there's just something about him I don't trust." stated Godric "and you shouldn't" thought Harry angrily. "So why don't we find out if he's up to something, or going to be up to anything." said Godric matter of factly. "Because it could completely alter time, and maybe not for the better." said Rowena, her voice rising slightly. "Exactly what are you three yelling about." came a voice from the doorway. There stood Salazar Slytherin. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as Salazar looked around the room, than let his eyes rest on Harry's face. (A/N Please read and review. I'll try not to take so long with future chapters). 


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N sorry this took so long, I got sidetracked with school, homework, and my own stories, you know ones that belong to me. Thank you for all the reviews, I tried to fix the punctuation. Well here's chapter 3.)  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS  
CHAPTER 3  
By Elaine Black "Well, I see that our young visitor is awake." said Salazar in a calm voice. He was giving Harry a somewhat appraising look. "Hello Salazar" said Helga in a cautious voice. He nodded to her in recognition and then said to Harry "So who are you? What's your surname." "My name is Harry Potter" answered Harry in a somewhat disbelieving voice. "I can't believe I'm talking to the man who built the chamber of secrets, who wanted to kill so many people just because of their blood." Harry thought of this until Salazar's voice brought him back to consciousness. "Potter? Are you pureblood or a ...." "Salazar" interrupted Godric with warning in his voice. "He is a wizard, and he needs help. Our young friend here has traveled back in time one thousand years. We need to get him back to the year 1995. We already have a plan. Helga, Rowena, and I will perform the Exalltum Spell." "You will need me to concoct the Exaltum Potion?" he asked. "Yes that is correct,' answered Rowena. "Don't you three feel that we have enough to do, what with running the school. Are you sure we should be wasting our time trying to send a teenage boy back home." said Salazar. "Salazar's not going to help send me back to the future, but he needs to make the potion, Helga. said that they couldn't do it. Perhaps I could blackmail him into it. I mean, I know what he's up to. Only how can I do it with the other founders here. I could ask him for a private word, but he'd probably kill me the moment we're alone, and I tell him I know." Than an idea occurred to him. I could speak to him in parseltongue, but I've only been able to do that when facing a snake. Harry looked at Salazar, taking in his short black hair, cold black eyes, and pale skin. his small pointed nose and evil smile. Suddenly Harry knew that he would be able to talk to him in parseltongue. Harry jumped out of bed, somewhat startling the three founders, Salazar however, showed no reaction. They were standing about two feet apart. Harry opened his mouth and hissed. "Salazar Slytherin, I know who you are, and that you're building the chamber of secrets." "You can speak parseltongue" said Slytherin aloud in English. Then he switched to parseltongue. "How do you know about the chamber" he hissed vehemently. "Never mind that." harry replied. "In the future are you in Slytherin?" he asked in English with a curious look on his face. "No, Gryffindor" said Harry, now in English as well. Godric looked very pleased at this. Salazar however, looked all the more outraged. "Gryffindor?" he hissed in parseltongue. "Yes, now look, back to the point you make me the potion I need to get back or I tell them everything." Harry nodded in the direction of the other founders. "Fine" he answered in English again. "I will make the potion for this boy as it is the right thing to do." he said in an unconvincing tone. He than turned sharply and left the hospital wing. The three founders and Harry all looked at each other. Godric said "In the future you're in Gryffinder" "Yes sir." said Harry who was now becoming very self-conscious. He was thinking "What if Godric doesn't think I'm brave enough for his house. Godric continued speaking after what felt like hours to Harry. "You seem like the ideal Gryffinder to me." Harry grinned embarrassed. "Not many people would stand up to Salazar." He was smiling very proudly. He was completely lost for words. It was Helga who broke the silence. "Well, Harry dear, you must be very tired and I'm still not sure you've recovered from that broom accident. So why don't you get back in bed?" "Yes and tomorrow once you feel better, we can take a walk around the grounds, see if they look any different from one thousand years in the future." said Godric. Rowena interrupted "All right, but Harry while you're here don't tell us anything that could alter time. Also Godric, I don't want you asking him any questions, like for instance about Salazar." She was giving Godric a very piercing look. "I mean it Godric." All right, All right." he said, but before he left he said to Harry "See you tomorrow then," and winked. He then bowed to Helga and Rowena, and left as well. I'll help Harry get settled, why don't you go and get your lesson plan ready for tomorrow, you said that's what you were working on when you came here." Helga said. Rowena looked at her and said "Yes, you're right, I really should. Well, good night Harry." and with a small smile she was gone. "Well Harry here are some pajamas." she said as she threw them to him. "If you need anything I'll be in my office. I'm also the nurse you see." said Helga. "well good night." she said before she left the room. Harry changed into the pajamas, and climbed into bed. He began thinking about everything that had happened. A few hours ago he had been playing in his first quidditch game of the year. Next thing you know, he's back in time. Why does everything always have to happen to me" he wonders to himself. At that thought he thought of his parent's death, Sirius's imprisonment and many other things, he thought to himself. "Why does everything have to happen to me and the people I care about. He finally fell asleep where he had many nightmares. Reliving almost every miserable moment in his life. When he awoke, however, he couldn't recall any of his dreams. (A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. I'm open to suggestions, anything to improve my writing, but please no flames.) 


	4. Chapter Four

Arthur's Note: I realize it's been a really long time since I last updated this story. Procrastination is definitely one of my bigger faults; however luckily for you I just couldn't stand the thought of this story staying unfinished forever. I'm going to really try and update soon, I'm already working on chapter five. I was also partly inspired to continue on because of all of the reviews this story has received. I'd like to thank you all but as that would be far too long, please accept this chapter as my gratitude. I'd like to think that during this story's hiatus my writing has improved, though I know for a fact that my punctuation could still use some work. Therefore if anyone is interested in becoming my beta for this story please review the story and leave your e-mail address. I beg anyone who reads this to go to my bio and look over and review my other story Magical Discoveries which is, in my opinion, my best fanfiction to date. Disclaimer: I should have done this before. No, Harry Potter does not belong to me, unless God has decided to answer my prayers and make it so. In which case, I should get a really big check in the mail any day now.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry slowly awoke, there was sunlight streaming onto his face from an open window. He heard the faint sound of footsteps and the clinking of metal. Once he was fully awake he saw Helga setting up a table next to the bed. The silverware clinking softly as Helga moved them into place on the table with her wand. "Well, good morning Harry," she said cheerfully. "Good morning," said Harry in a resigned voice. All hopes that yesterday had been nothing more than a vivid dream now dashed. "Are you alright dearie?" asked Helga, giving him a worried look. "I'm okay, really, just a little...never mind, it's nothing important." He replied. "If you're sure, just eat up, I expect Godric will be here soon to see you. Just please make sure you don't tell him about anything in the future." "I wont I promise." After she left, Harry looked down at his breakfast, it smelled delicious. It consisted of eggs, ham, toast, and tea. He found himself suddenly ravenous after yesterday's happenings. He ate his breakfast rapidly, for he was also very nervous about facing Godric Gryffindor, the founder of his house. I know he said he thought I was the perfect Gryffindor, but what if he changed his mind, he thought worriedly. Just as he finished changing his clothes and pulled the curtain away from his bed, Godric strolled into the hospital wing. "There you are, let's get going, I figured we would take a walk around the grounds and talk," he said. They walked out of the castle without saying a word. Once they walked out of the entrance, however Godric started a conversation. "Harry. I know you can't tell me about the future, as much as I wish you would so I could find out what Salazar is up to. You are a Gryffindor in the future then?" "Yes," Harry would have stopped there, but something about Gryffindor compelled him to add, "but the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin." I don't believe I actually told him that, Harry thought as he instantly looked away, afraid that Godric would be angry with him or possibly disappointed. "The sorting hat is supposed to look at your personality and choose which house fits you best; however I've always thought that a person's choices and actions are more important. I am guessing you asked not to be placed in Slytherin then?" "Yes, that's it exactly. I never knew I was a wizard, until after I got my Hogwarts letter. My aunt and uncle attempted to keep me in the dark about the magical world. When I finally got to the school, the slytherins just seemed so cruel. I didn't want to end up like that," Harry said. "Well you see then, you do belong in Gryffindor, I know you had your doubts," Godric replied practically reading Harry's mind. Harry didn't say anything, which gave Godric the chance to really look at him. He was still a little short for his 15 years, but Godric sensed he was going to have a growth spurt soon. One of Godric's gifts was his intuition. He was quite good at divination. He might even catch up to me; Godric thought silently, though he'll need to grow a foot and three inches. He realized he was getting distracted, and went back to observing the teenager. Messy black hair that stood up in all directions, and bright emerald green eyes that have seen more than many adults were the most obvious physical traits. Whatever he's been through, it had to be something big. Finally his eyes came to rest on the lightning shaped scar, which was slightly visible through his bangs. Even though Godric had seen it yesterday, he hadn't put much thought into it. That's definitely a curse scar, and a powerful one at that. Suddenly Godric had an idea. "Uh, Harry, why don't we rest here for a bit." He casually flicked his wand, and some food appeared on top of a blanket. They sat down, Harry began to eat. Meanwhile Godric busied himself by taking several deep breaths, and relaxed. He blocked out all of the noise surrounding him and cleared his mind, waiting for a vision. Finally after a minute or two of this images started flashing inside of his mind. He saw every moment of Harry's life before Hogwarts, and after he began his education in magic. Another revelation came into Godric's mind; he realized that Harry was his heir. "I don't believe it," Godric whispered. Harry had been looking at him worriedly for a few minutes, but had decided it was better not to interrupt. "Sir?" Harry asked. "I can see why you kept the future a secret from me," the founder finally said. "Wait, how do you know...?" Harry trailed off. "I got the answers through meditation, which also included your life story, and the fact that you're my heir." "I'm your what! No way! I mean that's impossible sir," he said in a voice of disbelief. "I assure you it's not. The only reason I did not use my abilities to find out what Salazar was up to before was because he used an ancient magic to block me from getting visions from him." "How could I possibly be your heir? How could you know?" The teenager was quite confused. "In your second year you pulled out my sword from the sorting hat, only a direct descendent of mine could have done that." "Oh," was the only response that Harry could give. Now that Gryffindor knows about the Chamber of Secrets what's he going to do? Harry thought about this for a few seconds before he looked back up at the man. "Sir?" "Enough of that call me Godric, after all I am your grandfather a couple dozen times removed. I know what you're wondering, and to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do about Salazar," Godric replied. "You can't change history, when I get back to my own time, who knows what will have changed," Harry tried reasoning with him. "Yes, I suppose so; though it irks me to no end to let things just rest this way." Godric silently promised himself, I'll try not to interfere, much as I hate what's happening, but if Salazar lays a hand on Harry, I will not stay silent. I can't help but feel protective of the boy, he reminds me so much of myself, he is family and he's already seen so much hardship. I can't believe his muggle relatives did that to him. Godric had seen the years of emotional and mental abuse his family had shown him. He had even seen his Uncle beat the boy up on numerous occasions for the smallest of infractions. He knew better than to mention it to Harry though, the boy had never even told Ron and Hermione everything. I'll get closer to him, he needs to talk to somebody about it, but I need him to trust me more before I bring up such a sensitive subject, Godric thought to himself. "I think it's time for us to head back to the castle," Godric said to Harry, who simply nodded before scrambling to his feet. They made their way to the castle doors in companionable silence. As soon as they got inside they found themselves faced with Salazar Slytherin. He looked hatefully into Godric's eyes before sneering and looking down at Harry. "Ah, just who I was looking for...Godric I've decided that this boy is too suspicious for me to just simply give him the Exaltum potion. Before you say anything Godric, let me tell you that I will make the potion, once I'm sure he's trustworthy. Which is why I believe it would be wise to have him put on the Sorting Hat. After all, it will tell us if he means well or not." He finished silkily, grinning wickedly at the two of them. I know you're hiding something boy and I intend to find out what. You are to contradictory for my liking. It's preposterous, a parseltongue in Gryffindor. I don't see why you're not in Slytherin; you certainly have all the qualities. You've shown yourself to be cunning and determined to get what you want, considering the fact that you're blackmailing me. It would be a pity if I had to eliminate you, such wasted potential. Perhaps I can convince you to switch sides, Salazar thought; all the while staring at Harry with a question in his eyes. "Well, what do you say Godric?" "This is ridicules Salazar, we can trust him. I know for a fact." This was said with a warning in his voice. "Do you truly expect me to take the word of a Gryffindor?" Salazar asked disgustedly. Seeing that a fight was going to ensue if something wasn't done soon Harry stepped between the two men who were bearing their teeth at each other like rival dogs, and said, "I'll put the Sorting Hat on." Salazar simply looked at Godric triumphantly before leading the two down into the dungeons. He opened a door into a room that would be Snape's office a thousand years in the future. Once inside Harry took the seat in front of the desk when Salazar indicated it to him. Both Salazar and Godric remained standing on either side of him. Salazar took the Sorting Hat, which looked considerably newer, off of his desk and placed it on Harry's head. Instead of only speaking to Harry in his head, the Hat spoke aloud to the room's occupants. "Ah...a cunning mind, resourcefulness, and a disregard for rules... but wait what's this...loyalty, quite a good mind as well as a thirst to prove yourself and a strong need to find the truth. Also of course a great amount of bravery, worthy of a Gryffindor to be sure. I certainly had quite a time sorting you in the future didn't I?" "Yes, I'm sure that you did, but that's not why we're here," Salazar said softly. "I know, I know, you want me to make sure he's from the future and that he has no ill intentions towards you or any of the other founders." The hat then continued to examine Harry's mind, "mmm...hmm...quite interesting, no need to worry Salazar the boy's intentions are not to harm any of the founders." "So Salazar if Harry and I may be on our way," Godric said politely. He stood up and left with Harry about to follow him. "Hold on Mr. Potter, I'd like a quick word." Salazar closed the door in Godric's face, putting several strong locking and silencing spells on the door. He turned to face Harry and the boy who lived immediately took a step back at the look on Slytherin's face. "What do you want?" Harry asked, trying not to show the nervousness he felt. Salazar quirked an eyebrow at the abrupt question. "I simply wish to say a few things to you without anyone around to interrupt." He stalked towards Harry, slowly circling him like a predator about to go in for the kill. "The hat didn't tell the whole story did it? Not too surprising given the fact that it used to belong to Gryffindor. I should have foreseen such an occurrence. Yet still what the hat did say confirms some of my suspicions." "Suspicions?" Harry asked. Slytherin continued to look at Harry, weighing him, appraising his worth, that seemed to be all Slytherin's eyes did. "You possess all the qualities I admire in my students. Why then were you placed in the house of that oaf Gryffindor?" Harry realized the wizard wouldn't let the subject drop so he decided to tell the truth. "The reason I'm not in your house is because I asked the hat not to place me there. Your house's reputation is...somewhat tarnished." The dark wizard merely continued to contemplate him. One side of his mouth quirked upwards in a small smile although it wasn't exactly a friendly one. "You have such potential; I can feel it, your power it's wrapped around you like a cloak. Ask it of me and I would teach you such things that most would never dare to conceive. The Dark Arts was Harry's first thought, his second was that this was not unlike what had happened to him his first year. Voldemort had offered him a chance to join him if he would give up the Sorcerer's stone. Harry's eyes looked directly into those of his inquisitor. "I was offered such a deal before. My answer remains the same, I will not turn to the dark arts," he said firmly. Slytherin just continued to smile," Whether you like it or not boy, there is a darkness within you. You cannot hide from that part of yourself forever." Harry ignored the remark, not wanting to think about it, at least not now while he was under such scrutiny. With his usual rashness, the boy who lived said the first thing that came to mind without thinking about the consequences. "My father James Potter was a pureblood, but my mother Lily Evans was muggleborn, so you can forget any thoughts of making me your apprentice." Before the teenager could react Slytherin had his wand pointed at him. "A halfblood," Salazar spit out, "a pity." Harry could tell the elder wizard was about to curse, maybe even kill him, but before he got the chance the office door swung open. It hit the wall so hard Harry wouldn't have been surprised if there had been cracks in the walls. Gryffindor stood in the doorway his wand drawn and pointed at Slytherin's heart. "I think Harry here will be leaving with me," Godric said softly. "Of course Godric, the boy and I were simply chatting," Salazar said. Godric and Harry left the dungeons. Gryffindor steered Harry up several flights of stairs before leading him to an unknown corridor. They stopped in front of a painting that depicted a phoenix perched upon a tree branch. "Perseverance," Godric said. The password, Harry realized when the picture swung open, revealing a large cozy sitting room. Godric made sure Harry was seated comfortably before also sitting down. "I'm sorry I took so long to get to you Harry, but the locking charms Slytherin used were quite complicated, and took me a while to get around. Now what happened? What did Salazar say to you?" Harry took a deep breath before launching into his tale. He couldn't meet his ancestor's eyes when he told him what Slytherin had said about there being a darkness in him. When he was finished there was only silence.  
  
If anyone is interested in becoming my beta for this story please review the story and leave your e-mail address. I beg anyone who reads this to go to my bio and look over and review my other story Magical Discoveries which is, in my opinion, my best fanfiction to date. 


End file.
